thomasthetrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Cows
A Cow on the Line - US/Cows - UK is the second episode ever made in Season 2. Plot Edward is getting old on the Island of Sodor and has some very worn-out parts which cause him to clank as he runs. One bright and sunny day, Edward is taking some cattle trucks to a nearby market town. The trucks are making a lot of noise, as is Edward by this point. On the line is a field where some cows are grazing. The noise and smoke produced by Edward and the trucks disturbs the animals as they are not used to it. As Edward passes them by, a number of cows break the fence, run across the line, and break a coupling, causing a truck, the breakvan, and the guard to be left behind. Edward, believing the jerk to be the trucks getting up to mischief, continues on his journey clueless. It is not until Edward gets to the next station that either he or his driver realise what has happened. When Gordon and Henry learn about the accident, they laugh and tease Edward constantly, making him very cross. Toby is also indignant towards the larger engines, knowing they have never encountered cows and do not know the trouble they cause. A few days later, Edward is still in a bad mood when Gordon sails through Wellsworth with the express, teasing. Gordon continues down the line telling the coaches to hurry, when he and his driver think they see something on the upcoming bridge. The driver shuts off steam and applies the brakes and as Gordon gets closer, he sees the obstacle is a cow. Gordon is not worried and tries to shoo the cow away, but she does not budge having had her calf taken away and feeling upset. Gordon's crew and the passengers try to get the cow to leave to no avail. Henry soon comes by with his train and also thinks that the cow can simply be ordered away. When this does work, Henry gets nervous and backs off claiming he does not want to hurt her. Reversing back to the station, Henry's guard tells the stationmaster about the cow blocking the line. The porter realises it is Bluebell and says that her calf is it at the station. The two men decide to send the calf in a truck pulled by Percy. At the bridge, Percy arrives with the calf and reunites it with its mother. The two cows are then easily led away by the porter. As they leave, Gordon and Henry make an agreement not to tell anyone about the incident. Despite this, the story quickly gets around and Edward is ready to tease Gordon and Henry that night in the shed. Gordon defends himself, claiming that he simply did not want Bluebell to hurt herself by running up against him. Edward tells Gordon that he understands and Gordon worries that Edward all too well does understand. Goofs *When Edward crosses the viaduct, he is pulling five trucks. However, in the next shot, he is pulling four trucks but when the cows break the coupling, he is pulling five again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Thomas The Train Wiki Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 2: Double Trouble (Strand VCI Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 30: A Bad Day For Sir Handel (Anchor Bay Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 60: Animals On Sodor (Anchor Bay Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 64: Best Of Edward (Anchor Bay Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 81: Tender Engine Escapades (Lionsgate Home Entertainment)